Network devices, such as wireless access points, may be placed on tables or attached to an installation surface, such as a ceiling or wall. Attaching a wireless access point to the installation surface may include using straps or brackets to attach the wireless access point. The straps or brackets are attached to a housing of the network device as well as to the installation surface. Since the network device is attached used straps or brackets, expanding the functionality of a network device may require removing or uninstalling the network device from the straps or brackets. Removing or uninstalling the network device may be a tedious task.